Comme dans les contes
by Orellia
Summary: Guilford est amoureux de sa princesse, et ce dès le premier jour. Il est lucide cependant. Elle et lui c'est impossible, le rang est bien trop différent. Mais parfois la colère fais dire des choses que l'on n'aurais pas du laisser échapper. Rating T, peut être parfois M s'il y a trop d'hémoglobine. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça le mérite mais restons prudent.
1. Chapter 1

**Le rating M n'est pas forcément justifié dans tous les chapitres mais je préfère être prudente.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une review ( même si c'est pour me lyncher)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Évidemment, Code Geass ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payé.**

* * *

_Je l'ai aimée ; dès le premier regard. Mais j'ai toujours su que ce serais impossible entre nous. Je ne suis que son protecteur, son chevalier. _

_Je doit la seconder en toutes choses, l'accompagner où qu'elle aille et donner ma vie pour elle si c'est nécessaire. Je suis ses yeux, son ombre, son bouclier, mais je ne peut être ni son amant ni son compagnon, encore moins son fiancé. Je ne peux que la regarder de loin et taire mes sentiments coupables. _

_Je m'en contentais. La voir tous les jours, me tenir à ses côtés, souffrir de mes rêves inatteignables mais souffrir près d'elle plutôt que loin d'elle. Ma princesse guerrière. Je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout de l'enfer même._

_Quand elle a disparu j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je serais mort plutôt que de devoir supporter une vie où elle n'était plus là. Mais on n'a pas retrouvé son corps alors j'ai espéré qu'elle serais encore en vie et je l'ai cherché. __J'ai soutenu la zone 11, fidèle à mon poste comme elle l'aurais voulu. J'ai supporté les insupportables gouverneurs et affronté les murmures qui circulaient dans notre dos à moi et à mes compagnons._

_Le temps a passé, mais aucune nouvelle, aucune lueur d'espoir n'ai venu illuminer nos vies. Par rage ou par désespoir je me suis lancé dans des batailles acharnées contre ces même terroristes qu'elle avait cherché à détruire. J'y cherchais la vengeance sans doute, ou bien un oubli éternel. Je n'en sait rien._

_Mon esprit fragile est peut-être la raison pour laquelle j'ai si facilement succombé au geass de feu l'empereur Lelouch Li Britannia mais ce n'est pas une excuse. J'aurais du sentir le guet-append, ne pas venir seul, ne pas faire confiance à ce qui était si manifestement un piège. J'étais à court de piste, sans indices, je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je me hait de l'avoir trahie._

_Mes crimes se sont enchaînés, j'ai lutté contre elle sans le savoir, je suis devenu un parjure, un horrible traître abusé et aveugle à la réalité du monde. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, pas creuser alors que tout me semblait si étrange, j'ai fermé les yeux, voulant croire que je l'avais vraiment retrouvé._

_Plus dur a été la chute. J'ai faillit mourir dans l'explosion du Freya et ai pris conscience trop tard, bien trop tard de tout ce dont j'étais responsable. Pris de dégoût de moi même et de mes actes, je ne voulais même plus poursuivre la lutte. J'ai sombré petit à petit et sans le personnel médical de l'hôpital qui m'a recueillit j'aurais simplement abandonné ce monde._

_Tu m'a tout pardonné. Oh Cornélia ! Je t'ai retrouvée et tu ne m'en voulais pas. Tu était blessée et je n'avais pas été là pour te protéger. J'ai tenu ta main et j'ai pleuré. J'avais si mal ! Mais tu m'a sourit sans honte._

– Guilford !

De violents coups ébranlaient la porte de chêne, sans tirer la moindre réaction de l'homme allongé sur le lit, un pistolet posé près de sa main droite.

– Guilford répond moi ! Gilbert je t'en supplie ! Ne fait pas ça ! Ouvre moi ! Ne me laisse pas !

_Ce qui s'est passé après, est un peu perdu dans la brume pour moi. J'ai repris ma place à tes côté bien que je ne m'y sente pas autorisé et je t'ai aidé à lutté contre Lelouch. Nous étions les clandestins à notre tour. C'était une vie dangereuse mais je l'aimais car je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à mes actes._

_Après sa mort tu es rentré au pays. Il y avait fort à faire mais tu as réussit à offrir le trône à Nanaly. Elle te rappelait Euphémia j'en suis sûr, elles se ressemblent tellement toutes les deux. Tu es resté à son service en tant que chef des armés et je suis resté avec toi._

_Le monde a changé, en mieux, mais mon cœur était toujours en ruine. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir là c'était de ma faute. Je regrette, pardonne moi Cornélia._

La main cherche l'arme, l'homme est sourd aux appels désespérés qui fusent derrière sa porte. Ses cheveux sont détachés, il se souvient qu'elle les aimait longs. Il n'est pas en uniforme, il porte simplement une chemise légèrement ouverte et un sobre pantalon en toile. Il aime s'habiller comme ça quand il est chez lui.

Ses doigts touchent la crosse, l'index s'enroule autour de la détente. Il se redresse et retourne le canon vers lui. Il hésite ; sa main tremble.

_Je suis pitoyable, je ne veux pas vivre mais je ne veux pas mourir. Il n'y a pas plus idiot en ce monde._

– …Hime-sama... je suis désolé.

– GUILFORD !

On entend le bruit d'une déflagration. Là, de l'autre côté de la porte une femme s'effondre en sanglotant convulsivement. On pousse des cris et des soldats accourent. Ils enfoncent la porte tandis qu'on emmène la princesse loin des lieux du drame.

Dans la pièce, une large tâche de sang s'étale sous le corps gisant sur le sol en travers du tapis.

* * *

**Non, non, non, je vous vois tout de suite venir, ce n'est pas une death fic. Mais il va falloir lire jusqu'à la fin hé hé hé.**

**Auteure reviewé = auteure motivé. Faites un don dans le carré en bas à droite. Même deux mots suffisent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon : Merci à pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ce couple :3. Pour ce qui est du fandom je ne me trouve pas si courageuse. A vrai dire, cette histoire me tournait tellement dans la tête que je voulais absolument l'écrire.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Évidemment Code Geass ne m'appartient pas et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour écrire cette fic à part d'éventuelles reviews.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre une, c'est toujours une joie sans pareil !**

* * *

_J'ai froid, j'ai mal. Suis-je mort ? J'entends des cris, les tiens peut être. Des lumières dansent devant mes yeux mais je suis fatigué, trop fatigué, alors je les ferment._

* * *

C'était un soir doux où la brise faisaient frémirent les arbres des jardins que traversèrent Cornélia Li Britannia, princesse impériale et sœur de l'actuelle impératrice ainsi que son chevalier personnel Gilbert G.P. Guilford afin de répondre à la convocation reçut l'après midi même.

Les dernières vagues provoquées par le règne puis l'assassinat du 99ème empereur de Britannia Lelouch le Cruel s'estompaient. Le monde se remettait peu à peu de toutes ces années de guerres et de cauchemars. Si tout n'étais pas simple (rien ne l'est jamais) la vie reprenais doucement son cours.

Britannia était à nouveau entrée dans la FNU ( la Fédération des Nations Unies ) mais dans les règles cette fois. La vie politique s'apaisait et l'imposante armée britannienne s'était transformé en une importante division de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs . Cornélia en était bien sûr la représentante et portait le pompeux titre de Ministre des armées internationales britanniennes.

Guilford la suivait toujours bien que sa froideur professionnelle s'accompagne désormais d'une sombre tristesse dont tous connaissait la cause.

Le parfum des fleurs rappelaient de doux souvenirs à la jeune femme dont celui d'une petite princesse au cheveux roses qu'elle s'empressa de refouler au fin fond de sa mémoire à cause de la tristesse que cela lui apportais.

* * *

L'impératrice Nanaly était réellement étonnante. De part son âge pour commencer : elle n'était encore qu'une enfant qui aurait dû à peine quitter le collège. Ensuite de part son handicap. En effet, la jeune souveraine se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant depuis la perte de l'usage de ses jambes alors qu'elle était extrêmement jeune. Et enfin de part le respect qu'elle inspirait.

Dans ses yeux bleus récemment rouvert sur le monde on pouvait lire une effrayante sagesse qui n'était pas de son âge. Elle avait une voix calme et douce qu'elle ne haussait jamais mais toutes ses décisions étaient instantanément exécutées. D'autant plus qu'elle possédaient l'incroyable capacité de savoir immanquablement si son interlocuteur mentait grâce à un simple contact.

Les jaloux marmonnait que c'était une sorcière mais sa gentillesse constante et la justesse des lois qu'elle ordonnait faisait que la souveraine était littéralement adulée aussi bien au sein de son peuple que dans le reste du monde. Son soutien à Zéro et la protection que celui ci lui accordait faisait dire à tous que si Zéro était le démon de la justice, elle était l'ange protecteur de ce monde.

Pour l'heure, l'impératrice savourait simplement un moment de calme sous un petit kiosque en fer forgé construit au sein du jardin enchanteur. En arrivant, les deux soldats posèrent un genoux à terre et s'inclinèrent profondément.

– Relevez-vous s'il vous plaît Onee-san, Guilford-kun.

– Votre Majesté... Vous ne devriez pas m'appeler de cette manière. Vous êtes notre impératrice et moi un ministre à votre service. S'il vous plaît, il ne faut pas que la noblesse pense que vous m'accordez un traitement de faveur.

– Je ne vous appellerais ainsi qu'en privé si vous y tenez tellement. Mais j'aimerais alors que vous me tutoyer et que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Vous êtes ma grande sœur après tout.

Cornélia réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête avec un sourire.

– Je te remercie de cet honneur Nanaly. Tu voulais me demander quelque-chose ?

La princesse servait souvent de consultant et de conseillère à sa jeune sœur dans les affaires de la Cour. Le joli visage de la jeune fille se déforma en une moue chagrine.

– Et bien... C'est un peu gênant... En fait le marquis de Calixste prétend être éperdument amoureux de toi et m'a demandé ta main. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais en aucun cas accepter sans ton accord et à ce moment là il est entré dans une colère folle et a menacé de monter une rébellion contre le pouvoir si je ne te cédais pas à lui.

Elle frissonna en se rappelant la scène.

– Il a tenté de s'en prendre à moi mais Jérémiah-kun s'est aussitôt interposé. Les gardes l'on mis dehors mais il criait encore qu'il t'aimait et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour te rejoindre. Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré... je crois qu'il était vraiment sincère en parlant de ses sentiments. Pour le moment il est assigné à résidence au palais avec la promesse de ne pas faire d'esclandres mais je ne sais pas quoi faire alors j'ai décidé de t'en parler.

Cornélia jeta un œil au cyborg debout dans l'ombre derrière le fauteuil roulant. Après la mort de Lelouch, Jérémiah avait été emprisonné puis condamné à mort avant que Zéro et Nanaly se prononce en faveur de sa libération.

Depuis il vivait dans une ferme d'oranger mais il assurait également une permanence de garde du corps auprès de la nouvelle impératrice.

– Ne t'en fait pas petite sœur, dit Cornélia, je vais m'occuper de ce rigolo. C'est moi qu'il veut après tout.

– Oui... Je suis désolé Onee-san. Je te donne un travail que je n'est pas réussis à résoudre.

Cornélia sourit et se pencha pour saisir la main de sa sœur.

– Tu as déjà bien assez de problème comme ça, ne t'en veux pas.

Puis elle se releva et s'adressa à l'homme au masque resté silencieux.

– Je te remercie pour ta promptitude Jérémiah.

Il hocha la tête.

– La protection de l'impératrice Nanaly est un de mes devoirs. Je le fait avec grand plaisir. Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier.

Cornélia et Guilford s'inclinèrent profondément puis firent demi tour avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le labyrinthe odorant qui était autrefois le jardin de Marianne.

– Nous devrions aller interroger ce marquis non Guilford ?

– Il me semble que cela devient nécessaire Ma Dame, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

En vérité sa poitrine se serrait et son cœur semblait vouloir se recroqueviller jusqu'à la taille d'un poing depuis que le mot mariage avait été prononcé. Il avait toujours su que cela arriverait un jour, mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant.

Il fut pris d'une légère nausée.

– Alors allons-y ! ordonna donc Cornélia en tournant les talons.

Malgré son malaise et à son corps défendant, il ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer une nouvelle fois sa silhouette même si cela lui donnait la sensation de saigner à l'intérieur de son âme. Il la suivit.

* * *

L'interrogatoire s'était vraiment mal passé. Le marquis les avaient pourtant accueillis avec la plus grande joie et un faste étonnant. Ou plutôt, il avait été absolument ravie que Cornélia lui rende visite mais il avait lancé d'emblée un regard de haine pure au pauvre chevalier avant de reporter son attention sur la plantureuse silhouette de la guerrière d'un air totalement énamouré.

Aussitôt Guilford su qu'il détesterait toujours cet homme. Autant parce que le personnage en lui même le révulsait que parce qu'il était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bel homme et que la réalité de ses sentiments ne faisait aucun doute. Il aimait vraiment la jeune femme d'un amour aussi fou que sincère.

Un peu comme lui en fait. Sauf que lui ne pourrait jamais espérer quoique ce constatation l'assombrit encore un peu plus.

– Sir Calixste ! J'aimerais savoir ce que signifie le honteux tapage que vous avez fait ce matin durant les audiences impériales, déclara sèchement Cornélia.

– Oh ma mie, s'exclama le marquis, comme je suis aise de vous voir ! Mon cœur chante à votre présence et mes sens sont éblouis !

– Répondez à la question ''Sir'', grogna Guilford avec mauvaise humeur. Vos sottises ont embarrassé à la fois notre souveraine et ma princesse.

L'homme lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

– Ma douce colombe ! Est t-il vraiment nécessaire que votre chien assiste à notre entrevue ? Je voudrait tant vous emmenez nous promener seul à seul dans les jardins en fleurs.

Cornélia le fixa étrangement. Elle était troublée devant toutes ces déclarations romantiques et cet amour exsudant de son interlocuteur. Son orgueil de femme était flatté de cette attention mais son cœur s'insurgeait violemment contre ses propos insultant à l'égard de son subordonné. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il s'était raidit et qu'il regardait le marquis d'un œil mauvais. Se pourrait-il que ce soit de la jalousie ? Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Le marquis allait peut être finalement bien servir ses projet.

– Mon cher marquis, sourit Cornélia, soyez sûr que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir qu'une promenade avec vous. Mais malheureusement pour vous mon protecteur ne doit me quitter sous aucun prétexte. On ne sait qui pourrait attenter à ma sécurité.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Mais je ne laisserais jamais personne vous faire du mal ! Comment pourrais-je ?

La princesse éclata d'un rire charmeur. À partir de là le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne reteint rien de la conversation. Il débordait de rage et devait se retenir de ne pas pourfendre l'odieux personnage des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Il était aussi énormément déçu, sa princesse ne l'avait pas défendu.

Pire, elle ne lui prêtait plus attention et riait aux plaisanteries de Calixste de la façon la plus charmante qui soit. En partant, elle accepta même un baise main de la part de son hôte avec un regard attendrit mais le repoussa avec une moue joueuse quand il tenta de s'approcher un peu trop près de ses lèvres.

– Au revoir seigneur Calixste. Nous nous reverrons.

– J'y compte bien ma douce. Et je vous promet mille merveilles pour cette prochaine rencontre, assura le magnifique jeune homme.

Cornélia rit avant de repartir pour ses appartement suivie de Guilford toujours dans un état second.

* * *

Il entra le premier et lui tint la porte avant de refermer derrière elle. Avec un soupir las, Cornélia déboucla sa ceinture et retira sa cape festonnée de galons dorés.

– Qu'en pense tu Guilford ? Ce marquis va être un adversaire difficile., il n'a rien voulu lâcher et menace encore de se soulever si je n'accepte pas sa demande. Le problème est que sa famille possèdent de nombreux Knightmares et des gardes entraînés. Il serait bien capable de mener son projet à bien, le palais est en sous effectifs au niveaux des gardes, sans parler de nos moyens... Le plus simple serait peut-être que je l'épouse tu ne crois pas ?

Elle glissa un œil dans la direction du chevalier pour constater l'effet que produisait sa déclaration. À sa grande déception, il garda une expression totalement neutre.

– Si c'est ce que la princesse veut, lâcha t-il d'une voix parfaitement froide et professionnelle masquant à merveille ses sentiments.

Déçue, Cornélia insista :

– Ça ne te surprend pas du tout ?

Guilford garda son calme apparent mais en vérité il bouillait de jalousie.

– Je comprend qu'un homme comme lui puisse vous attirer. Il est grand, fort, il est beau et c'est un noble riche et influent. C'est un très bon combattant de Knightmare et il n'est pas dépourvu d'une certaine intelligence et d'un certain charme. De plus il est très sincèrement amoureux de vous et il ne semble pas vous laisser indifférente.

Il conclut sa tirade avec le ton de l'évidence, raide comme un piquet comme lorsqu'il faisait un rapport officiel.

Cornélia se détourna les yeux brûlant. _Ainsi cela lui est complètement égal_. Guilford lui compris mal son geste et le pris pour un acquiescement à ce qu'il venait de dire. En son fort intérieur il se jura de flanquer son poing dans la figure du marquis après le mariage avant de partir loin, vers un endroit où il pourrait mourir en paix.

– Tu n'en a donc rien à faire ? Tu sais pourtant qu'une fois mariée je devrait me passer de tes services.

Cornélia insistait d'une façon horriblement insidieuse et méchante. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il perçu une certaine aigreur dans ses propos. Une vague d'amertume le submergea. Non seulement elle lui annonçait la fin de ses rêves les plus secret mais en plus elle le torturait avec un caprice de gamine trop gâtée, vexée qu'il ne s'accroche pas plus à elle. C'est avec colère qu'il répondit :

– S'il le faut. _De toute façon je ne pourrait pas supporter de vous voir vivre avec lui._

– Je dois donc croire les rumeurs qui disent que tu ne me suis plus que parce que cela t'évite une exécution prompte et sommaire. En réalité tu me hais n'est ce pas Guilford !

Il n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir. Une douleur aiguë perça ses entrailles, faisant voler en éclats sa carapace patiemment érigée. Cornélia pu à peine se retourner que déjà elle se retrouvait dans les bras du chevalier. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et sa bouche entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise ne fit aucune barrière au baiser passionné qu'il lui vola.

Cela dura assez longtemps puis Guilford finit par se détacher tout doucement. Dans les yeux de son protecteur la princesse lu de la confusion ainsi qu'une tristesse infinie. Puis de l'horreur se dessina à mesure que le jeune homme se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il poussa un cri et se recula presque violemment avant de s'agenouiller devant sa victime.

– Hime-sama je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas... Punissez moi je vous pris. Je connais la sentence pour cette sorte de crime, je ne mérite pas mieux.

Troublé Cornélia s'approcha. Elle avait voulu attiser sa jalousie pour obtenir un aveux mais elle ne s'attendait pas à récolter bien plus qu'elle n'avait semé. Elle s'était sentie si faible dans ses bras tout à l'heure, il était tellement plus fort qu'elle. Avec un frisson elle se rendit compte que s'il s'était contrôlé un peu moins il aurait pu faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

Guilford attendait tête baissée le coup fatal qui mettrait fin à sa vie de pêcheur. La mort. C'est ce qui attendait les coupables de crimes de lèse majesté. En entendant les pas dirigés vers lui il se pencha un peu plus pour laisser une cible plus large à la lame de l'épée.

En le voyant ainsi, la nuque offerte et résigné, la princesse fut envahie par un sentiment de pitié et de tendresse mêlées. Avec douceur, elle lui passa une main sous le menton et le releva. Il se laissa faire, effrayé et ne voulant pas comprendre se qui se dessinait devant ses yeux.

Toujours avec une infinie délicatesse, comme s'il était fait non pas de chaire et d'os mais de cristal et de vent, elle l'enlaça et posa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Toujours sous le choc, il se laissa doucement pousser en direction de la chambre et quand il réagit enfin il était trop tard. La porte s'était déjà refermée.

– Hime-sama nous ne devrions pas...

Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

– Chut... N'est ce pas ainsi que cela se passe dans les contes de fées ?

Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et chuchota :

– Ce soir j'ai seulement envie d'être une princesse de conte de fée.

– Mais... Et le marquis de Calixste ?

– Lui ? Il n'est rien. Juste un gentil petit pion qui m'a permit de savoir ce qui m'importait vraiment. Tu n'en a pas envie toi Guilford ?

Il hésita, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir.

– Si, souffla t-il.

Cette soirée dans la suite de sa princesse fut sans doute la plus étrange et la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. Il en oubliait qui ils étaient, les différences de rangs, le protocole... Même l'irritant marquis fut balayé de sa mémoire. Seule ELLE comptait. À cet instant, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

**Le rêve de Guilford et Cornélia se concrétise mais le marquis ne compte pas en rester là. Une bataille se prépare. Mais Guilford est assaillit de remords.**

**Comme d'habitude : Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée. Faites un don dans le carré en bas à**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Me voilà d'humeur à parler anglais. C'est très bon pour la PPC que j'aurais demain ça. Un grand merci à ma revieweuse des Philippines, ça m'a fait super plaisir (j'espère que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes en répondant).**

**Anon : Là aussi ça fait vachement plaisir, avoir un avis ça booste le moral comme ce n'est pas possible (d'où ma rengaine). C'est super sympa de savoir que tu suis ma fic. J'espère que tu vas aimer le dessin final.**

**Je suis super méga désolée pour cet horrible temps d'attente, la rentrée a été plus rude que je ne le pensais ( déjà quatre note en philo, on enchaîne les devoirs). Merci de votre patience !**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Et ben, le même que d'habitude quoi: Code Geass ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas payer et n'y gagne rien d'autre que le plaisir d'écrire et celui de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs par le biais de reviews.**

* * *

– _Le chevalier Guilford n'est pas encore mort. La balle qu'il a tiré a occasionné des dégâts très important dans sa cage thoracique et ses organes internes. Il est dans un état extrêmement critique mais pas nécessairement mortel. Princesse ! S'il vous plaît ! Relevez vous !_

– _C'est à cause de moi._

– _Pardon ?_

_Le visage de la femme effondrée sur le sol se tord encore un peu plus. L'infirmière en blouse blanche ne sait plus comment la consoler._

– _C'est de ma faute..._

* * *

– Auriez vous un léger souci capillaire chevalier Guilford ?

– ...

* * *

Le jeune homme s'était éveillé dans une douce chaleur, enlacé avec la femme de ses rêves. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, il avait rougit de honte, la soirée de la veille revenant à son esprit. _Bon sang ! Comment ai-je pu perdre le contrôle à ce point ?_

Sa princesse était si belle, endormie au creux de ses bras. Son visage était détendu, si loin de son habituelle et constante expression de dureté. Il prit le temps de l'admirer, savourant de pouvoir le faire enfin à son aise, sans devoir prêter attention à son entourage.

Puis il s'était dégagé tout doucement, la reposant avec délicatesse sur l'oreiller avant de se lever en silence. Il s'était ensuite habillé, comptant profiter de l'heure matinale pour s'éclipser sans que personne ne le voit.

Son seul problème était ses cheveux. Ils étaient complètement en bataille et il ne retrouvait pas son élastique.

* * *

– Auriez vous un léger souci capillaire chevalier Guilford ?

Le ton était moqueur mais pas blessant pour deux sous. La princesse se leva.

– Attend, je vais arranger ça.

En voyant le drap glisser le jeune homme se retourna précipitamment, trouvant qu'il faisait un peu chaud dans cette pièce finalement. Il resta ainsi rougissant, en se traitant d'imbécile (il était un adulte tout de même, ce n'était pas la première femme nue qu'il voyait ; surtout qu'avec ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble il était un peu ridicule de réagir ainsi).

Cornélia rit de sa gêne et se vêtit complaisamment d'un peignoir pour éviter à son protecteur de finir en crêpe flambée. En fait elle trouvait ça mignon qu'il soit tellement à cheval sur la bienséance en sa présence. C'était une des nombreuses preuves du respect absolut qu'il lui vouait à la fois en tant que femme et en tant que supérieure.

Elle le fit ensuite asseoir au bord du lit et prenant place derrière lui elle se mit à démêler les longs cheveux avec un peigne qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa commode.

Détendu (maintenant que sa chère princesse n'était plus en tenue d'Ève) le chevalier se laissa faire, savourant le contact des doigts fins sur son crâne.

Il se laissait emporter dans un océan de bien être quand une pensée incongrue le fit partir dans un fou rire inarrêtable. Surprise, Cornélia suspendit son geste, légèrement vexée.

– J'ai fait quelque-chose de drôle ?

Plié en deux, le pauvre Guilford eu du mal à reprendre son souffle.

– Non non... C'est très bien. C'est juste... La dernière personne qui s'est occupée de moi ainsi c'était ma mère quand j'avais six ans.

Il faisait de gros effort pour ne pas rire mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était vraiment idiot de se souvenir d'une chose pareille en présence de la femme qu'il adorait depuis maintenant des années et avec qui il venait de passer la plus belle nuit de son existence.

Celle ci afficha d'ailleurs une fausse moue boudeuse et pencha sa tête sur le côté, une main posée sur la hanche de façon absolument irrésistible.

– Est ce que je ressemble à votre mère Sir Guilford ?

Celui ci ressombra dans son hilarité en tenant ses côtes qui commençait par ailleurs à le faire souffrir.

– Hum, pas vraiment, fini t-il par avouer, ça n'a pas empêché mon père d'être le plus heureux des homme.

– Il est mort ? Demanda la princesse d'un air désolé.

– Oui, soupira t-il, il y a deux ans dans un éboulement . Il était vieux et n'a pas pu se sauver avant qu'un morceau de la falaise ne lui tombe dessus. Mais ma mère vit toujours là bas et elle entretient notre domaine en attendant le jour où je serais hypothétiquement de retour pour prendre sa place.

Parler de sa famille rappela au chevalier la grande différence de rang qu'il y avait entre lui et sa maîtresse. Il n'était qu'un petit noble insignifiant qui ne devait sa place qu'à sa carrière dans l'armée.

* * *

Il était parti de presque rien, il avait gagné le droit de se faire appeler ''_Lord_'' mais cela ne comptait nullement aux yeux des familles influente qui étaient établie à la Cour depuis des années.

Sa relation avec la princesse ne serait jamais acceptée. Il avait bien vu la réaction de Calixste à son égard. Réaction certes motivée par une certaine jalousie mais qui définissait bien ce que les nobles n'ayant jamais eu à faire aux affaires militaires et jugeant sa valeur à sa naissance pensait de lui. En y réfléchissant, le fait même que Cornélia l'ai choisi lui comme chevalier avait provoqué des réactions houleuses à l'époque.

Il songea qu'il préférait encore ne plus pouvoir la revoir plutôt que de devoir supporter que des rumeurs insultantes viennent salir l'honneur et la réputation de sa princesse. Il lui attirait déjà bien trop d'ennuis en restant auprès d'elle malgré sa trahison. Il se fichait bien de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à lui, sa vie n'était rien par rapport à elle. Pourtant, son cœur se rebellait contre ces pensées pourtant toutes logiques et raisonnables.

* * *

Cornélia avait fini d'organiser ses cheveux et les attachait avec l'élastique miraculeusement retrouvé.

Il la regarda tristement.

– Oh bon sang Cornélia-sama nous sommes dans de beaux draps. Qu'allons nous faire ?

* * *

Cornélia était pensive, Guilford l'évitait insensiblement depuis quelques semaines. Depuis cette fameuse nuit en fait. Elle en venait à douter de la réalité des sentiment qu'il lui portait.

Bien sûr il était toujours à ses côtés en permanence, assurant sa protection encore plus fidèlement qu'un chien de garde, mais il détournait son regard en lui parlant et fuyait subtilement son contact. Il détournait le sujet à chaque fois qu'elle le mettait sur le tapis. En somme tout était redevenu ''comme avant'' mais c'était faux, comme artificiel. Elle s'accommodait de plus en plus mal de cette situation.

De son côté Calixste s'était d'abord réjouit de l'éloignement entre le chevalier et la princesse. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il étudiait la situation il vint à se rendre compte que s'ils s'évitaient c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose entre eux. Et ce ne semblait pas être une dispute au vu des regards que lançait la princesse à son chevalier. Et de ceux désespérés que lui glissait celui ci quand il était sûr qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Le noble s'en trouva fort irrité et d'une humeur exécrable, d'autant plus que Cornélia ne lui accordait désormais plus la moindre attention si ce n'est pour le sommer d'arrêter ses scandales et de se comporter comme un adulte responsable, digne d'honneur et de droiture, plutôt que comme un adolescent capricieux et trop gâté.

Il était hors de lui, et les paroles de son paternel commençait à lui remonter à l'esprit..

_La famille royale n'est plus qu'une bande de pantins et de dépravé._ _L'impératrice est une gamine qui sert de fantoche à ce criminel de Zéro. Les autres ne valent pas mieux. Cornélia est peut-être la seule qui sort encore du lot mais elle se compromet avec ces ''chevaliers''__ , __ces soldatsdse basse extraction qui ne valent à peine mieux que des paysans._

_Souviens toi mon fils, le gouvernement a abandonné la haute noblesse, ils n'ont plus aucune considération pour notre ancienneté et notre influence. Il est temps de leur faire comprendre qui nous sommes et ce que nous sommes encore capable de faire._

_Oh oui, _pensa le marquis avec haine, _il est grand temps que cette traînée comprenne à quoi elle a renoncé en repoussant Benjamin de Calixste !_

Il avait déjà tout prévu. Ses chars et ses Knightmares étaient dissimulés à l'intérieur de sa résidence en ville. Tout était prêt pour un coup d'état.

Son amour pour Cornélia l'avait d'abord empêché d'ordonner l'assaut mais à présent que la jalousie le rongeait, il n'avait qu'une hâte : faire tomber ce royaume et voir le désespoir se peindre dans les yeux de sa bien aimée.

_Je veux qu'elle souffre, qu'elle me supplie, qu'elle rampe à mes pieds. Je le torturais devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le reconnaisse plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce et qu'il pleure pour qu'on l'achève. Là je la ferait mienne sous ses yeux avant de lui trancher la gorge. _

_J'attaquerais le jour du jubilé. Quoi de plus approprié après tout que de faire tomber un règne à la date où il a commencé._

Il ne désirait désormais plus que se venger de la façon la plus atroce qu'il soit.

* * *

Guilford lui, souffrait.

Il s'interdisait chaque mot, chaque geste qu'il voudrait faire ou prononcer de peur d'attirer sur sa princesse l'ombre terrible du scandale. Il crevait en silence de la voir ainsi tout les jours sans la toucher, d'observer les éclairs de tristesse et d'incertitude passant dans son regard. De savoir la peine qu'il lui faisait.

Insensiblement le chevalier s'était mis à dépérir. Il mangeait beaucoup moins, ne dormais quasiment pas, il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir su maîtriser ses pulsions alors qu'elle le provoquait sans doute par jeux. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient dans une situation pareille.

_Après tout ce que je lui ai déjà fait. Tout ce qu'elle souffre par ma faute, je ne la mérite pas, je ne mérite pas de vivre à ses côtés._

Pourtant, dans sa faiblesse il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Il supportait donc sa présence et la poids de la culpabilité qui le rongeait, devenant davantage une ombre à chaque jour qui passait.

* * *

Les préparatifs du jubilé avançaient à grand pas. La fête allait être monumentale. Les artisans et les domestiques s'activaient dans tout les coins, tachant d'allier rapidité et efficacité. Le palais était le théâtre d'un va et vient permanent de gens de toutes sortes, sans compter les invités qui arrivaient petit à petit.

Le programme commençait par un discours de l'impératrice qui serait répété au fur et à mesure d'une grande parade qui l'emmènerait dans toute la ville. D'autres festivité se succéderait un peu partout en ville et un grand spectacle pyrotechnique joué par la compagnie de _La farandole funèbre _clôturerait cette superbe journée.

Un grand bal serait ensuite organisé dans les cours du palais et ne finirais probablement que vers les trois, quatre heure du matin. A ce moment là, les résidents serait bien imbibés et fatigués, incapables de se défendre ou même seulement de se rendre compte du déroulement d'un coup d'état. C'est donc à ce moment que le marquis de Calixste comptait passer à l'attaque. Lui et sa garde personnelle rongeait leur frein en attendant que ce jour arrive.

Et il arriva vite. À peine eut on eu le temps de régler les derniers détails que le jubilé était là. Cornélia et Guilford étaient assez sur les nerfs, car en tant que les plus hauts représentant de l'armée britannienne ils avaient en charge la coordination de toute la sécurité du défilé.

Escortée par une cohorte de Knightmares, l'Impératrice Nanaly n'en menait pas large non plus. Perchée sur son char, elle souriait à son peuple avec une apparente décontraction alors que le trac et la crainte de commettre une erreur lui broyait les entrailles.

Guilford faisait des allers retours entre les différents postes de garde à bord de son Knightmare personnel. Il guettait à droite et à gauche que nul débordement ne vienne gâcher ce jour de fête. Régulièrement, il faisait son rapport à Cornélia qui coordonnait le tout tout en montant la garde autour de Nanaly.

A part quelques chahuts sans conséquences graves, tout ce passait bien. Mais le chevalier était nerveux. Il avait la très nette sensation que quelque chose se préparait...

* * *

**Flash back.**

**La veille, dans l'entrepôt des Knightmares :**

La journée avait été longue et dure pour tous. Le jubilé commençait dans moins de 24h et il fallait encore régler une multitude de petites choses.

Cornélia et son chevalier avait passé plus de dix heures à revoir encore tous les scénarios possibles du défilé, à s'interroger encore et encore sur les points les plus essentiels à protéger, à inspecter une nouvelle fois le bien fondé de chaque maillon, de chaque pivot de la chaîne de surveillance. Ils avaient fini, très tard, par se mettre enfin d'accord sur une configuration sans la communiquer à personne. Les gardes eux même ne seraient mis au courant que le lendemain.

C'est à cause de ce travail fastidieux que le chevalier se trouvait à régler son Knightmare à une heure aussi incongrue. Il vérifiait que tout fonctionnait quand une voix l'interpella.

– Vous travaillez bien tard chevalier Guilford !

Le ton acerbe et désagréable le fit grincer des dents. Mais ce qui le glaça surtout c'est de l'entendre ici. Dans l'entrepôt. Car normalement seul les membres de la garde royales possédant un Knightmare était agréé à entrer dans cette zone. Il était absolument impossible que ce fut le marquis de Calixste qu'il ait entendu et pourtant... Il actionna l'ouverture de la capsule de pilotage.

... Et pourtant il était bien là. Son irritant sourire provoquant et crâneur plaqué sur le visage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir n'était pas d'humeur à faire dans la diplomatie. Il était bien trop fatigué.

– Que faîtes vous là Calixste ? Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer ici.

L'autre fit un petit signe nonchalant de la main.

– Allons allons. Je suis seulement venu voir comment vous vous portiez. J'espère que l'impératrice sera bien protégée demain. Il serait dommage que quelque-chose arrive alors que son règne semble si bien parti.

Guilford réprima la folle envie de meurtre qui le taraudait depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme désagréable.

– Qu'est ce que vous insinuez Calixste ? Que nous sommes incapables de protéger l'impératrice ? Ou avez-vous connaissance de quelque-chose qui nous échappe ?

Son interlocuteur eu un rire faux.

– Bien sûr que non voyons. Sinon je vous en aurait fait part. Et en chien fidèle vous auriez ensuite immédiatement courut le rapporter à votre maîtresse

– Calixste ! Je ne vous permet pas !

– Soyez donc un peu plus poli ''_Lord Guilford''. _Pour les bâtards de votre rang c'est _Monsieur_ _le_ _marquis de Calixste_.

Il marqua un silence.

– Quoique le respect des convenances ne vous étouffent pas trop ces derniers temps pas vrai _chien_ ?

Il avait perdu sa moue gouailleuse et avait désormais un regard haineux.

– On peut dire que sous vos airs de coincé vous savez vous faire plaisir derrière les fagots hein ?

– Calixste ! Si vous continuez vos insinuation je vous jure sur ma vie que je vous...

– Tais toi ! hurla le marquis. Tu penses que je ne les ai pas vus ? Les regards qu'elle te lance espèce de salopard ! Ça t'amuse hein ! Avec ton air de ne pas y toucher ! Tu n'est qu'un sale chien ! Un sale cabot galeux ! Comment ose tu !

Le visage dangereusement empourpré, l'homme piquait une monumentale crise de rage. Un peu ébahis, le chevalier y assistait perché dans la capsule de son Knightmare, se demandant si l'autre n'avait pas totalement perdu la raison.

Il avait mal aussi car certaine paroles du noble le frappait en plein cœur, pointant des failles qu'il avait lui même ouvertes, hurlant des questions qu'il se posait déjà. Il se dégoûtait.

Calixste se calma peu à peu d'une façon inquiétante. Il ne criait plus mais avait le regard d'un fou et ses lèvres s'étirait dans un sourire étrange.

– En fait je vous ai peut-être un peu mal jugé...

Guilford resta perplexe. Qu'est ce que le marquis voulait dire ?

– Vous êtes un ambitieux n'est ce pas ? Pour un petit hobereau de province, votre carrière a été plutôt fulgurante. Haut dignitaire de l'armée... Chevalier personnel de la princesse Cornélia... Vous en voulez peut-être plus. Après tout, coucher avec la personne en position directe dans l'héritage de la couronne alors que la souveraine n'est qu'une si fragile enfant... vous pourriez être empereur. Quel formidable revanche sur cette noblesse qui vous méprise n'est ce pas Guilford ?

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour ! Il réactiva son Knightmare et pointa sa mitrailleuse sur Calixste.

– Dehors, ordonna t-il d'une voix froide. Dehors avant que je ne vous réduise en une bouillie tellement infâme que les chiens n'en voudront même pas.

Le marquis obtempéra sans se départir de son sourire vainqueur.

– Dormez bien Guilford ! Et veillez bien sur votre princesse... Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver à elle aussi.

Avec un cri de rage le chevalier lâcha une rafale contre un mur.

– Tout va bien monsieur lui hurla une jeune recrue venue elle aussi réviser son appareil.

– Oui... tout va bien.

Le gamin parut rassuré mais en réalité rien n'était plus faux. Les mots de Calixste avait réveillé en Guilford une tempête qui couvait depuis de nombreuses semaines. Et elle menaçait de tout emporter.

* * *

**Le jour du défilé :**

_Je ne veux pas être empereur, _songea Guilford, _je ne le veux absolument pas. _

_Alors pourquoi ce que ce salaud t'as dit te fait aussi mal ?_Lui souffla une petite voix intérieur.

Il ne répondit pas. Il le savais parfaitement.

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup ! Calixste pète les plombs et Guilford n'en est pas loin non plus. Enfin, on n'a pas beaucoup vu Cornélia dans tout ça. La pauvre.**

* * *

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine normalement pour la suite ? (Je vais essayer, promis, je vais essayer!) Et si ce n'est pas celle là se sera de toute façon la suivante. Merci à ceux qui suivent.**

**Comme d'hab : Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée. C'est le meilleure de tout ce que mes lecteurs peuvent m'apporter !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada ! Me revoilà ! Mais je suis en retard (désolé).**

**Anon : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait tellement plaisir ! ( je n'ai pas peur de le répéter). Cornélia a certes plutôt l'habitude de mettre les choses au clair mais là c'est plus compliqué**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Code Geass appartient encore et toujours à ses concepteur jusqu'à ce qu'il passe dans le domaine public. Toujours aucun droit dessus donc. Et je ne suis pas payée non plus ( à part en reviews qui sont le meilleur salaire du monde).**

* * *

– _Cornélia-sama ! Cornélia-sama ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive !_

– _Je ne me sens... pas très bien..., répondit la jeune femme avec difficulté avant de se plier en deux pour vomir._

_Affolé, l'infirmière se mit à hurler à l'aide tandis que des médecins se ruaient dans la salle pour secourir leur princesse._

– … _Guilford... murmura t-elle au bord de l'inconscience._

_Le docteur l'entendit et croisa le regard de l'infirmière. Celle ci haussa les épaules d'un air contrit._

– _Le chevalier est toujours en chirurgie depuis sa tentative de suicide, on tente tout ce que l'on peut pour le sauver mais..._

_L'homme en blouse blanche acquiesça l'air sombre._

– _Je vois..._

* * *

Chaud. Il faisait insupportablement chevalier se retourna agacé de ne pas parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait stupide, le défilé s'était finalement bien déroulé mais il ressentait une inexplicable sensation de danger.

_Je devient fou, _songea t-il, _à ce rythme je vais être bon à enfermer. Comme Calixste._

Il ne lui avait pas parut très sain d'esprit hier. Cela dit, il ne s'était pas comporté de manière tout à fait rationnelle lui non plus.

Il avait quitté le bal vers environ deux heures du matin en compagnie de sa princesse qu'il avait escorté jusqu'à ses appartement. Cornélia avait voulu le retenir mais en voyant l'air hagard et épuisé du jeune homme elle l'avais finalement poussé à se rendre immédiatement dans son lit.

Il avait donc parcourut les couloirs en sens inverse, la tête lourde. Quelques invités étaient encore présent dans les salles, déjà bien imbibés. Il avait lui même sans doute bu un ou deux verres de trop mais loin de lui apporter un oubli confortable il n'en avait que plus mal au crâne et se sentait légèrement nauséeux.

_Avoir la gueule de bois sans même s'être soûlé. Belle ironie._

Finalement incapable de trouver le sommeil il se résolut à prendre l'air dans les jardins. L'air frais lui fit du bien et il déambula sous le ciel étoilé en admirant les bosquet de fleurs qui prenait des formes étranges dans l'obscurité. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la femme qui les occupait toutes entières depuis ces dernières semaines. Il n'était pas très fier de son attitude. Il fuyait comme un lâche. Mais il était tellement troublé par la situation qu'il ne savait quoi dire ni que faire.

_Je ne peux plus garder tout ça pour moi et faire semblant de rien. C'est impossible et surtout c'est trop tard. Mais cette histoire est toute aussi inconcevable. Il faudrait que je disparaisse. _

La lune dans le ciel pris soudain pour lui un aspect funèbre. Effectivement, s'il disparaissait cela arrangerait bien des choses. Entre autre cela couperait le sifflet aux mauvaises langues.

_Il y a des jour où il faudrait ne pas s'être levé._

* * *

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pour retourner se coucher quand une colonne de Knightmares apparue. Étouffant un juron le chevalier se recula précipitamment dans l'ombre. Vingt gigantesque machines aux couleurs de la maison Calixste avançaient en toute discrétion vers le palais. Vingt ! Alors que la garde n'en possédait plus que douze !

Dans un instant de désespoir il se rendit compte du plan oh combien simple et efficace bien que désespéramment lâche de son ennemi. Et il compris qu'il n'aurait rien le temps de faire. Il fut saisi d'une sorte de paralysie glacée. Les paroles du marquis sonnaient ironiquement à son esprit.

''J'espère que l'impératrice sera bien protégée demain'' '' Et veillez bien sur votre princesse... Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver à elle aussi.''

- Non...

_Encore une fois. Encore une fois je ne peux pas protéger ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je ne suis qu'un raté. J'aurais du comprendre, je n'aurais pas du la quitter, j'aurais du..._

Ses pensée s'affolait au point qu'il n'entendit pas la personne qui arrivait derrière lui.

– Lord Guilford ? Que faites vous ici ?Demanda une voix pâteuse et à moitié endormie.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son nom. La jeune recrue de la garde qui avait assisté à son altercation avec le marquis la veille lui faisait face. Il avait les vêtements chiffonnés, la mine hagarde et de toute évidence, émergeait à peine des rêveries apportées par les vapeurs d'alcool.

Aussitôt le chevalier repris ses esprits. Un plan d'attaque se forma dans son cerveaux, il comprenait bien des conséquences désagréable pour lui même mais il les écarta d'une pensée.

Il empoigna le garçon par le bras et lui désigna du menton les Knightmares ennemis tout en lui faisant signe de garder le silence.. Effaré, le petit ouvrit grand la bouche pour pousser une exclamation de surprise avant de se couvrir la bouche avec ses mains. Il jeta un regard paniqué à son supérieur qui lui coinça le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Écoute moi bien, chuchota Guilford, surtout écoute comme si ta vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs c'est le cas. Tu vas aller prévenir la princesse Cornélia de l'attaque imminente et lui donner la position et le nombre d'adversaires. Ensuite tu va réveiller tes compagnons et tu les conduit aux Knightmares. Fait le plus vite possible.

– Et vous commandant ?

Le gamin semblait avoir dessoûlé et le regardait d'un air craintif.

– Moi ? Guilford soupira.

La migraine qui lui battait les tempes était insupportable. Il aurait préféré mourir dans d'autres conditions.

– Moi... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais juste les retarder. Maintenant cours !

L'autre détala comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

_Tu ne m'aura pas comme ça salaud. Je vais te faire chèrement payer ma peau !_

* * *

Cornélia ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle laissait simplement aller ses souvenirs allongée sur son lit. La journée avait été difficile mais elle ne se sentait pas fatigué. Ces derniers jours elle se sentait d'humeur plutôt mélancolique. Elle repensait beaucoup à avant. Quand tout était plus simple. Britannia était le plus puissant pays au monde, sa famille était morcelée, désunie, mais au moins simple à comprendre, son travail était simple : faire la guerre, le gagner, et recommencer ailleurs. Il lui avait été si difficile de reconstruire la paix.

Le visage torturé de son chevalier lui revint à l'esprit. Elle soupira.

– Guilford...

Ses sentiments était une expérience nouvelle pour Cornélia. Ne pas avoir le contrôle, se laisser porter par les réactions de son cœur. Ce qui était au départ un jeu avait pris d'autre couleurs quand IL l'avait embrassée. Ce qui avait suivi lui avait semblé à la fois surnaturel et aussi le plus grand bonheur au monde. Mais alors qu'elle s'ouvrait, LUI s'était fermé comme une huître. Par peur. Peur pour elle, peur pour lui. Peur de lui.

_J'aimerais pouvoir te faire comprendre sans te blesser que je t'aime vraiment. Y a t-il un moyen de le faire ?_

Soudain une vois puissante et de grand coups frappés sur sa porte la tirèrent de sa rêverie.

– Princesse ! Princesse !

Surprise par l'urgence extrême du ton elle se leva immédiatement et ouvrit le porte avec brusquerie. Elle découvrit une recrue à bout de souffle plié en deux dans le couloir.

– Princesse ! C'est... le marquis...de Calixste... Il... avec vingt Knightmares... il va vers la demeure de l'impératrice !

Sous le choc la jeune femme hurla :

– Comment !

– Vite... J'ai... réveillé... les autres... Ils nous attendent à l'entrepôt.

– J'arrive !

Elle fit volte face pour aller s'habiller.

– Princesse... hésita le jeune homme, le chevalier Guilford est là bas.

– Comment ça là bas ?

– Nous étions ensemble quand nous avons découvert le complot. Il est resté pour les retarder.

– Sans armes !?

Il se mordit la lèvre :

– Rien que son épée. Princesse !

La jeune femme courrait en direction de l'entrepôt seulement vêtue de ses habits de nuit. Une longue robe blanche.

_Je ne peux pas les laisser tuer Nanaly ! Euphy, je n'ai pas pu te protéger mais je ne laisserai personne m'arracher mon autre petite sœur ! Guilford ! Si tu meurt je ne te le pardonnerait jamais ! _

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Les hommes réunit la regardèrent d'un air perdu.

– Princesse... Votre tenue...

– Pas le temps de me changer ! Des terroristes attentent à la vie de l'impératrice et le chevalier Guilford essaye de les retarder.

– Mais son Knightmare est ici, s'étonna un soldat au milieu de la panique générale.

– Justement. Il ne l'a pas. Préparer vos machine et remorquez la sienne jusque là bas. Le plus vite possible.

_Attends nous ! On arrive._

* * *

Plus loin, dans les jardins, Calixste jubilait. Il avançait dans le noir, le moindre détail du parc lui apparaissant à travers la caméra infrarouge de son Knightmare aux reflets aciers. Ses troupes l'entouraient, prêtes à tout pour le protéger et faire la grandeur de sa famille. Dans quelques heures il serait le maître du pays et aurait Cornélia enchaînée à ses pieds. Quel plaisir ce serait.

Quand à son père, il ne croyait tout de même pas réellement qu'il allait lui remettre la couronne après s'être sali les mains lui même. Il enverrait un assassin régler son compte au vieux singe dès qu'il aurait fait rouler la tête de la gamine.

_L'ange protecteur de ce monde... Pfff, vraiment... Les gens sont tellement stupides..._

– Monseigneur ! Nous avons un problème !

Il sortit de sa rêverie, surpris.

– Quoi ?

– Un individu non identifié se dresse sur notre route. Non. Attendez, c'est le chevalier de la princesse Cornélia, sir Gilbert Guilford !

Le Knightmare qui bouchait la vue du marquis s'écarta, le laissant voir son adversaire planté au milieu de leur route. Seul. Un large sourire s'étala sur la figure du noble dément.

– Ah ah ah ah ah ! Cette nuit n'était pas assez belle sans doute ! Il a fallut que les dieu m'envoie un petit amuse gueule pour me mettre en bouche !

– Vous n'irez pas plus loin Calixste. Vous êtes un train de commettre un crime d'état. Vous rêvez si vous croyez une seule seconde que quiconque vous laisse faire.

Guilford avait dégainé son arme mais il la tenait le long de sa jambe. Il savait que ce n'était pas avec sa lame qu'il pouvait retenir ses ennemis. Il ne possédait pas la force ou l'agilité de Zéro qui avait été capable de tuer Lelouch malgré son escorte. Mais la haine que lui vouait le marquis était sans aucun doute suffisante pour qu'il veuille prendre son temps pour le tuer. C'était son seul atout.

_Moi qui pensait à disparaître... Voilà qui est assez hâtif. _

* * *

**Rah tsa ! Il m'aura donné du mal celui là ! Je l'ai écrit en tellement de fois que je ne savais jamais où j'en était. Ah là là. Si les profs donnait moins de devoirs aussi. Enfin. Le voilà. Un peu plus court que les précédents désolé. Pour me faire pardonner je vous promet que le prochain sera là avant quinze jours ( rythme de production de merde mais apparemment je ne pourrait pas faire mieux).**

**Comme d'hab, Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée. Ça me donne littéralement des ailes.**

**Au prochain épisode : des combats ÉPIQUES ! Du sang ! Des larmes. Et euh... on va s'arrêter là parce qu'on dirait un thriller de film américain (non que je déteste ce genre de film). Bref, il va y avoir de la baston. Vous pouvez prendre les paris :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis déééésoléééééééeeeee ! Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates je l'ai mérité ! J'avais dit que je postais la suite avant quinze jours et finalement ça fait presque trois semaines. C'est impardonnable, surtout que je suis en vacances. Il m'est arrivé une foultitude de choses dont une dissertation de philo, un devoir d'anglais et aussi et surtout l'angoisse de la page blanche. Bref, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.**

**Anon : Tu as raison, mon chapitre était bien introductif. Quand à l'état de Cornélia et bien... Surprise !**

**Vous l'attendiez ? La voilà ! La grande, la sublime baston ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Encore et toujours, je ne suis payée qu'en reviews et la licence de Code Geass ne m'appartient pas. Voilà.**

* * *

_Biiip... Bip... Biiiiiiiiiip... _

– _Comment va t-il ? Est-il en vie ?_

_Remise de son accès de faiblesse Cornélia harcelait l'infirmière de questions. Celle ci évitait son regard, gênée._

– _Il est plus ou moins sorti d'affaire et les médecins pensent que s'il passe la nuit on sera fixé sur son sort. Mais tous les signes sont encourageant, ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est …_

_Elle se tue, cherchant comment annoncer la nouvelle de la façon la moins brusque possible. Le médecin avait insisté, la princesse ne devait subir absolument aucun choc psychologique. Ils ne devaient pas courir le risque qu'elle fasse une rechute. Affolé Cornélia saisit la jeune femme en blouse blanche par les épaules._

– _Qu'y a t-il ? Dites le moi !_

_Dans les yeux de la guerrière aux cheveux violet l'infirmière lu de la panique mais aussi une lueur suppliante et une grande force. Elle pensa à son fiancé qui travaillait à l'extérieur du palais et se dit que si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose elle n'aurait de cesse avant de savoir les moindre détails de son état. Elle fixa sa princesse avec sérieux et l'obligea à s'asseoir._

– _Calmez vous. Les jours du chevalier Guilford ne sont plus en danger mais il semble plongé dans un très profond coma dont les médecins ne parviennent pas à le tirer._

– _Que voulez vous dire ?_

– _Compte tenu de la nature des blessures du patient et des circonstances de l'accident il y a de grande chances que ce coma soit en quelque sorte volontaire._

_Elle saisit le regard d'incompréhension de son interlocutrice et soupira._

– _En d'autre terme, aucune explication médicale ne peut justifier une telle inconscience. En tentant de mettre fin à ses jours le chevalier s'est créé une sorte de faille psychologique où son subconscient l'enferme. C'est notre seule hypothèse valide._

– _Et... Va t-il se réveiller un jour ?_

– _Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Cela ne dépend que de lui._

* * *

Sous la lune éclatante et ronde le temps figé retenait ses secondes. Le tableau surréaliste qui se peignait sous la lumière nocturne était immobile. L'homme seul se dressait face aux géants d'acier silencieux et fier. Il a choisi sa voie. Il ne fuit plus car désormais il connaît l'issue fatale qui l'attend. Cette mort qu'il envisage depuis si longtemps à la manière fugace d'une pensée vite repoussé, cet abandon morbide auquel il s'abandonnait a disparut. Alors qu'il était auparavant qu'un mort dont le corps pouvait encore se mouvoir et souffrir voilà qu'il se sent plus vivant que jamais. L'air froid qui entre et sort de ses poumons, le battement de son cœur dans ses artères, le martèlement douloureux de ses tempes. Tout ceci à pour lui le goût acre de ce qui finira bientôt.

Le premier coup il ne le voit pas venir. Le bras en métal du Knightmare le percute de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler dans le décor. Son corps décrit une courbe gracieuse qui s'achève sur le tronc d'un arbre. Il hurle de douleur, ses côtes craquent sinistrement. Du sang coule de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il le lèche. Il s'est mordu en atterrissant.

Son adversaire attend qu'il se relève en titubant pour lui envoyer un deuxième coup de toute la force de ses moteurs. Le souffle coupé, le chevalier s'aplatit brusquement au sol pour l'éviter. Ses blessures le font gémir mais rien, non vraiment rien n'égalera jamais la douleur provoquée par la torture mentale à laquelle il s'est soumis durant tous ces mois.

Le combat et surtout l'imminence de son décès le font comme s'éveiller d'un rêve terrifiant. Il lui semble sortir d'une torpeur dans laquelle il a sombré depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Bien avant l'apparition de Calixste, bien avant Zéro, avant le Freya, avant sa déchéance. Avant même qu'il ne connaisse la femme qui allait faire vibrer son cœur. Cela remonte à des années, alors que jeune homme désespérément têtu il a claqué une porte derrière lui et qu'il est parti loin de chez lui pour se faire un nom là bas, à la capitale.

Les seuls moments qui lui paraissent vrais dans les dernières années de sa vie ce sont ces instants hors du temps qu'il a passé avec ELLE. Où il a été seul avec ELLE, où il l'a veillée, où il l'a aimée. Elle méritait tellement plus.

_Je n'ai pas été très honnête à son égard._

Le temps reprend son cours.

– Tu veux jouer les héros chien ! Après ce que tu as fait ! Es tu stupide ?

Une joie sauvage s'insinuait dans les veines du jeune noble, faisant bouillir son sang. Il ponctuait chacun de ses coups d'insultes et de rires cyniques en regardant sa proie s'agiter vainement pour survivre.

Le visage écrasé contre la terre le chevalier haletait, le goût amère de la bile dans sa bouche. Le poing de l'armure se referma peu à peu, le soulevant de terre et lui broyant les os.

– Même si je meurs... murmura t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, … même si je meurs tu le paieras cher ignoble traître.

Interdit Calixste suspendit son geste un instant. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit. De rage il resserra encore davantage sa poigne autour du corps de son adversaire qui lâcha un hoquet de douleur.

– Je me demandais aussi ce qui avait pu pousser le grand, le fier Guilford à venir mourir presque désarmé entre mes mains. Tu attends des renforts … Tu crois qu'ils peuvent te sauver ?

Brisé le chevalier n'en sourit pas moins.

– Non... Mais je sais que tu ne t'en sortiras pas... Tu vas crever... comme un chien toi aussi.

Calixste poussa un cri de rage et leva le bras, s'apprêtant à fracasser le corps de contre le socle d'une fontaine. Résigné, celui ci ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit pour voir arriver sa mort en face. A travers le voile que la douleur avait posé sur ses yeux il vit se rapprocher la pierre à toute vitesse mais l'impact n'arriva jamais. À la place le bras tranché du Knightmare tournoya dans les airs avant de percuter le sol avec violence.

Pris de nausée Guilford se laissa glisser à terre avec un gémissement pitoyable. Sa tête lui tournait, il se plia en deux pour vomir. Quand il fut à nouveaux en état de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui le jardin si calme à peine une demi heure auparavant était devenu le théâtre d'un vrai champ de bataille. La Garde du palais menait un combat féroce contre les terroriste pourtant supérieur en nombre chargeant les Knightmares ennemis avec la dernière énergie.

Cornélia avait engagé une lutte des plus acharnés contre le marquis de Calixste chacun refusant de laisser la moindre parcelle de terrain à son adversaire. Déchaîné, le noble cherchait à tout pris à atteindre le chevalier à terre usant pour cela de toute ses ressources. Dans un élan destructeur il passa le barrage de la princesse il se précipita sur sa victime pointant vers lui sa mitrailleuse.

Guilford échappa de justesse à la pluie de balles grâce à un soldat qui réussissant à se débarrasser de son adversaire l'attrapa au vol.

– Sire Guilford ! Nous vous avons apporté votre Vincent Commander. Mais...

Le garde considéra d'un œil critique les blessures de l'homme qu'il venait de sauver.

– Vous devriez peut être plutôt vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Votre état...

– Non ! … Ça va aller ne vous en fait pas. C'est moins grave que ça en à l'air.

La respiration du chevalier était sifflante mais son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique.

– Donner moi la position de mon Knightmare et allez prêter main forte à vos camarades.

– Mais …

– Tout de suite !

Il eu une expression si terrifiante que le jeune homme faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

– S...Surlacollineensortantdubosquetàdroitevousnepouvezpasvoustrompez.

– Je vois merci.

Guilford sauta à terre et s'empressa de partir dans la direction que lui avait donné le soldat. En effet, en sortant de la zone plantée d'arbre il découvrit sa machine brillant d'un éclat étrange sous la lune comme un géant endormi.

* * *

– Calixte !

Exprimant sa rage la princesse Cornélia repassa à l'attaque.

_Espèce de salaud ! Comment as tu pu ? Comment as tu pu ! Comment as tu pu !_

En face d'elle son adversaire se débrouillait avec une maîtrise remarquable bien qu'il fut amputé d'un bras. La violence de leur échange avait fait reculer tous les autres combattants.

– Pourquoi ?

De toute les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ce fut la seule qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était cependant la plus importante.

Les corps de métal s'entrechoquaient avec violence, crissant à chaque coup porté, rendant toute conversation impossible à moins de faire usage de la radio.

– Pourquoi ? Répéta t-elle tout en parant un direct gauche qui aurait sans doute brisé son capteur frontal s'il avait atteint sa cible.

Bien sûr Cornélia se doutait de certaines des raisons de ce coup d'état : la soif de pouvoir et l'aveuglement raciste d'un jeune britannien élevé dans la certitude que sa ''race'' était supérieur à toute les autres. La princesse elle même entretenait cette illusion il n'y a pas si longtemps, en refusant la présence des britanniens honoraire dans les rangs de son armée. Mais ce qu'elle faisait par calcul stratégique, Calixste y croyait dur comme fer.

Mais ce n'était pas ses raisons là que Cornélia voulait comprendre, c'était les autres.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que ce royaume est pourri ! Parce que la gamine sur le trône est un fantoche inutile et que sa sœur n'est qu'une traînée !

– JE suis une traînée ? Parce que j'ai repoussé votre demande puérile et capricieuse.

– Parce que vous avez couché avec l'autre _chien_ ! Inutile de le nier ! Cela se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure de l'empereur Charles ! Vous n'êtes qu'une putain qui se roule dans la boue avec des déchets galeux sans même voir que vous vous faites mener en bateau !

La bave aux lèvres le jeune homme était comme possédé. Cornélia ne pouvait pas le voir mais les intonations démente de la voix de son opposant lui laissait tous loisir d'imaginer son état.

– Soyez un peu plus clair dans vos insinuations Calixste, répondit sèchement la princesse, je ne vous comprend pas.

– Je ne suis pourtant on ne peu plus clair, dit-il d'un ton faussement aimable, à votre avis ma chère et tendre, qu'est ce qui pourrait pousser un ambitieux jeune homme du peuple à s'attirer les faveurs d'une princesse de haut rang hum...

– … Salaud...

Le marquis sourit et pris un air carrément affable.

– Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas douce Cornélia, une fois que je serais le roi de ce pays je ferais de vous ma très belle et très soumise femme et je me chargerait de punir ce mécréant comme il se doit. Je vous jure que même sa mère sera incapable de le reconnaître quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il aura encore forme humaine. Sans doute pas...

– Soit sûr, articula Cornélia, que je préférerais me suicider plutôt que devenir ta femme espèce de cinglé.

– Oh mais vous ne ferez jamais une choses aussi grave n'est ce pas, susurra le marquis, il serait si dommage que cent petits enfants britanniens à l'avenir si prometteur soit victimes de votre décision malheureuse...

– Tu...

La princesse bouillait de rage.

– Vous prétendez vouloir être roi et vous parlez de tuer des enfants innocents. Vous êtes une ordure encore pire que je ne l'imaginait Calixste.

Le noble aliéné fit volte face :

– Le Chien, cracha t-il, je vois que tu as remit la main sur ton tas de ferraille. J'espère que tes côtes ne te font pas trop souffrir...

Guilford n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rabattre son caquet à l'insupportable pourriture qui se tenait là, derrière les commandes de ce Knightmare manchot.

– Je vous en pris, elles ne sont probablement que brisées après l'acharnement que vous avez mis à en faire de la purée de carottes.

– Je te promet que ce n'est rien pas rapport à ce que je te réserve. Tu va souffrir, tu va pleurer, tu va hurler, mais rien ne viendra abréger tes souffrances avant la toute fin. Et ta si chère princesse sera à moi.

– Elle ne sera jamais à vous marquis, puisque vous vous arrêtez ici.

– Guilford !

– Princesse Cornélia, je m'occupe de lui. Il faut que vous alliez prévenir sa majesté Nanaly. Des Knightmares ennemis sont peut être passés au travers des mailles de notre filet. Allez les arrêter, faites vite ! Votre sécurité et celle de l'impératrice passe avant tout.

Cornélia hésita mais les besoins du champs de bataille lui firent prendre rapidement sa décision. Un chef est bien plus efficace s'il n'est pas bloqué au milieu d'un combat à l'issue incertaine.

– Bien. Mais je te prévient Guilford. À ton retour il y a des choses dont nous devrons parler. Et si tu te défile encore tu n'aura pas assez de mots pour prier les dieux de t'épargner ma colère.

– À vos ordres.

* * *

– Votre majesté Nanaly ! Votre majesté Nanaly ! Réveillez vous !

– Hum... Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sayoko ?

– Une alerte votre majesté. Il semblerait que le marquis de Calixste tente de mener à bien un coup d'état à l'aide d'une petite unité de Knightmares appartenant à sa garde personnelle. Votre sœur et la Garde du palais sont en train de les combattre dans le parc. Il vous faut fuir.

L'impératrice à présent parfaitement réveillé compris immédiatement la gravité de la situation. Elle se redressa et laissa sa protectrice et amie lui enfiler des vêtement discret mais chaud.

– Où se trouve Lord Jérémiah ? Demanda t-elle.

– Je suis ici votre majesté, lui répondit une voix profonde. Je me suis permis d'attendre que vous soyez habillée avant d'entrer.

– Je vous remercie. Vous êtes toujours là quand on a besoin de vous.

– J'ai laissé une fois la personne dont j'étais responsable se faire assassiner par des mécréants. Je ne laisserais plus jamais une telle chose arriver je vous assure. Permettez vous que je vous porte ? Ce serait beaucoup plus facile que de prendre votre fauteuil.

Nanaly sourit.. Elle savait que l'homme au masque se entait en partie responsable de son infirmité. En réalité il n'aurait absolument rien pu faire contre le complot de V.V. et contre les manigances qui se tissaient dans l'ombre du pouvoir. Elle ressentait de la compassion pour la vie difficile du britannien et se sentait aussi un peu émue d'avoir près d'elle quelqu'un qui l'avait connue quand elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille et qui avait joué avec la petite princesse qu'elle était alors dans les jardins de Marianne.

Cette pensée lui rappela l'urgence de la situation. Elle ouvrit ses bras face au soldat.

– Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Emmenez moi vite. Mais il ne faut pas que je quitte le palais. Il faut que je soit en mesure de montrer que je suis là et bien vivante à la seconde où cette révolte sera matée.

Sayoko sourit à son tour, très fière de sa protégée.

– Cela est évident. Faites nous confiance majesté.

* * *

Autour de Cornélia, le paysage défilait à toute vitesse. Les Knightmares adverses avait compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire face lors d'une bataille rangée malgré leur nombre supérieur et ils s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le parc

Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient engagés dans des combats contre les membres de la garde mais ceux ci en sous effectifs perdaient un temps précieux à affronter ces rebelles restés pour les retarder tandis que les autres poursuivaient leur mission destructrice vers le palais.

La princesse fit exploser avec hargne l'appareil qui lui barrait la route sans se soucier du pilote qui évacuait la machine en flammes avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre celle qui fuyait devant elle. Acculé son conducteur fit volte face pour mener une charge désespérée contre la digne successeuse de Marianne dite L'éclat de l'éclair. Son attaque maladroite ne rencontra que le vide et il eu juste le temps d'activer son module d'éjection avant que son Knightmare ne se change en boule de feu orangée.

Cornélia détruisit encore deux machines durant la course qui la menait vers le pavillon impériale de sa majesté Nanaly. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait absolument qu'elle fasse rechercher tous les pilotes qui s'étaient éjectés au cours de la bataille. Elle arrêta son Lorelei (une version personnalisée dérivée des Vincents et donc du Lancelot – nommé ainsi en référence à la célèbre sirène) au pied du mur d'enceinte et sauta dans la cour.

* * *

Du côté de Guilford et de Calixste le combat avait cédé la place à une sorte de lutte aveugle et sauvage. Les deux titans de métal avait épuisé grenades et munitions et s'affrontaient dans un corps à corps bestial.

En plus de son bras droit, le Knightmare de Calixste avait perdu plusieurs plaques de protections et des câbles pendouillaient librement des son épaule gauche et du moignon de son bras droit. Son écran de vision était parcouru de parasites bizarres signe que les capteurs placé sur la tête de la machine en avait pris un sacré coup.

À première vue, le Vincent Commander de Guilford avait l'air en meilleur état mais en réalité tout le côté droit était enfoncé et une des jambes menaçait de se détacher, ne tenant plus que par l'opération du saint esprit. En fin stratège, Calixste concentrait toute ses attaques sur la patte folle en espérant faire tomber le chevalier tandis que celui tentait de sectionner les fils d'alimentation dénudés qui décorait le flanc du marquis.

C'est alors que pour couronner la situation déjà bien difficiles les deux moteurs se mirent à couiner à l'unisson comme deux bêtes malades. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Guilford mit les dernières parcelles d'énergie contenue dans ses batteries pour actionner son système de vol.

Les deux Knightmares déboulèrent du bosquet boisé et se retrouvèrent d'un seul coup au milieu de la pelouse, sans rien d'autre au dessus de la tête que le ciel étoilé. Avec horreur, le terroriste vit son adversaire s'élever dans les airs au dessus de lui puis plus rien. Le moteur à l'agonie avait lâché et l'engin était retombé de tout son poids sur l'autre machine, broyant ses mécanisme dans un horrible bruit de métal froissé.

Le silence se fit sur la scène apocalyptique qui se dévoilait aux yeux de la lune et de la nuit. Les deux géants de fer brisés sous les étoiles, comme tirés d'un épique combat de légende opposant deux héros de jadis.

Sonné, Guilford mit un moment à reprendre son souffle, penché au dessus du panneau de contrôle qui s'était fendu sous le choc. Après quelques minutes, il s'extirpa avec précautions de la cabine de pilotage. Arrivé à terre il fit la grimace devant le spectacle atroce que présentaient les restes des deux machines. Elles étaient toute les deux bonnes pour la casse. Il eu une pensée de regret pour son Vincent Commander. Il l'aimait bien.

Dégainant son épée il se mit en devoir de contourner l'amas de métal froissé et s'approcha à pas prudent de l'ouverture béante qui s'ouvrait dans la capsule d'éjection du Knightmare de Calixtse. Celle avait éclaté comme un œuf sous la pression et s'était à moitié effondrée sur son occupant. Le marquis était coincé en dessous, la moitié inférieur de son corps bloquée. Du sang coulait de sa tempe droite, sans doute une coupure due à l'impact. Guilford ne distinguait rien de plus dans la pénombre. Il fit encore un pas vers son ennemis mais fut arrêté par un léger cliquetis : un œil fermé à cause de la douleur, Calixste le tenait en joue avec son pistolet.

– Un pas de plus sale chien et je te grille la cervelle.

Le chevalier demeura immobile, le regard fixé sur l'homme pitoyable gisant à ses pieds.

– Rend toi Calixste. Tu as échoué.

L'autre eu un petit rire sans joie et cracha un jet de salive ensanglanté.

– Me rendre à un cabot pour finir sur le banc des accusés en face d'une quelconque marionnette du gouvernement qui se permettra de me juger MOI le marquis Benjamin de Calixste, MOI qui suis le descendant d'une des plus anciennes et respectables familles britannienne ! Jamais !

Apparemment l'état d'esprit du jeune noble ne s'était en rien amélioré malgré l'accident. Au contraire, il se remit à rire mais cette fois c'était le ricanement diabolique d'un dément.

– Tu crois avoir gagné Guilford ?s'exclama t-il. Tu te trompe complètement ! Où se trouve ta princesse en ce moment ? Auprès de sa pauvre jeune et infirme demi-sœur je suppose ? Quel dommage. Une femme si belle.

Il se mit à ricaner de plus belle

– Qu'est ce que tu manigance encore Calixste ? Demanda avec colère le chevalier. Parle !

Le marquis sourit, tenant toujours son adversaire en respect grâce à son arme.

– Tu sais ce qui est le plus pratique quand on fréquente assidûment la Cour ?

– …

– Le libre accès au pavillon impériale. On peut y entrer à toute heure du jour pour faire des réclamations à l'Impératrice. Évidemment une fois qu'on y est on peut bien y faire ce que l'on veut. Y poser une bombe par exemple.

– Espèce de …

– Trop tard chevalier ! Ce n'était qu'une mesure de précaution au cas où. Mes hommes n'étaient même pas au courant. J'ai déclenché le minuteur il y a cinq minutes. Ça va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Encore une fois tu as _échoué_ !

Le vacarme assourdissant d'une explosion se fit entendre et une énorme boule de feu monta de la place où se trouvait le palais de Nanaly suivit d'une onde de choc qui balaya tout sur son passage.

– NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! Hurla Guilford.

– Ne pleure pas sale chien, ricana son adversaire, je t'envoie les rejoindre tout de suite.

Il ne vit pas le bras du chevalier bouger. Au mépris de la menace du pistolet ce dernier lança son épée en avant et envoya voltiger l'arme à feu dans le décor. Puis d'un seul coup net et précis il ôta la vie à celui qui venait de lui voler tout ce pourquoi il avait vécu, s'était battu. Calixste regarda un instant la lame plantée dans sa gorge avec de grand yeux étonnés, puis son ennemi retira son arme d'un coup sec et il mourut dans un gargouillis, à moitié étouffé par son propre sang.

Guilford ne fut même pas soulagé par son geste. Il le regrettait même. Le marquis aurait dû vivre pour répondre de ses crimes. Il savait déjà qu'on lui reprocherait ce meurtre. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui désormais. Machinalement il se pencha et ramassa le pistolet de Calixste dans les hautes herbes. Il le considéra un instant, pensif. Il ne sut combien de temps il demeura planté là à côté du cadavre qui refroidissait lentement dans la tiédeur de la nuit.

* * *

– Chef !

Le soldat jeta un coup d'œil à la scène apocalyptique qui lui faisait face.

– Et bien, souffla t-il, vous n'avez pas fait le chose à moitié. Mais... ! Vous l'avez tué ?!

– Bavure, soupira Guilford. C'est lui qui à fait sauté la bombe, je... je ne l'ai pas supporté.

Le garde regarda avec effroi son regard vide de toutes émotions. On aurait dit qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Comme son esprit était parti quelque part, loin.

– Vous... C'est la princesse Cornélia qui m'envoie vous chercher. Elle à réchappé à l'explosion tout comme sa Majesté l'Impératrice qui à réussie à s'enfuir à temps. Elle est provisoirement installée au palais de justice et dirige la recherche et l'élimination des derniers terroriste depuis cette positions heu... ses blessures sont très bénignes. À peine quelques égratignures.

Guilford le fixa, laissant les informations remonter doucement à son cerveau. Ainsi elle était vivante. Tant mieux.

_Mais ce n'es pas grâce à toi. Tu n'as pas été capable de la protéger._

– Je vous remercie d'être venu. Pourriez vous me ramenez au palais s'il vous plaît ?

* * *

– Sire Guilford ! Vous êtes vivant. Les dieux en soit loués.

Le gamin de la garde qui lui avait permit d'alerter tous les autres était vivant lui aussi. Cela réchauffa un peu le cœur glacé du chevalier. D'autres soldats était là aussi et se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

– Quel soirée, soupira l'un d'eux , ces salauds étaient sacrément résistants.

– Ouais, renchérit un autre, de vraies teignes.

– Comment on n'a pu ne pas les voir venir, soupira un troisième en résumant le sentiment général.

_C'est vrai, la Garde à été incapable d'anticiper l'attaque de ces terroristes. Et nous avons à peine réussit à contenir leurs attaques. Les mois à venir vont être très durs, la Cour toute entière et pas seulement elle va blâmer notre manque d'efficacité. Il y a de grande chance qu'elle soit dissoute et chacun des gardes disgraciés. Les familles influente vont sans doute en profiter pour placer leurs membres en faveur dans le prochain système de protection ce qui sera un danger permanent pour Nanaly qui devra imposer son autorité à un entourage qui ne cherchera qu'à gagner en influence. À moins que … _

Guilford promena son regard sur les visage émacié des fiers soldats qui avait combattu de toute leurs forces en cette nuit funeste. Il ne voulait abandonner aucun d'entre eux.

_Tu n'a pas su la protéger, _lui souffla une petite voix. Le chevalier ferma les yeux un instant, en son fort intérieur li pesa le pour et le contre. Il pris une décision. Redressant la tête il demanda un stylo et du papier à l'un de ses hommes. Étonné, celui ci lui tendit une feuille et un crayon et le regarda griffonner rapidement un mot et signer avant de plier la feuille en quatre. Il la tendit à la jeune recrue qui s'en empara sans savoir quoi en faire.

– Donnez ça à la princesse Cornélia dès que vous la verrez. Je m'absente un moment.

– Où allez vous messire ?

– Je suis couvert de boue et de sang. Je vais faire un saut à mes appartements pour me changer.

– Très bien. À toute à l'heure.

Guilford ne répondit pas. Le jeune soldat le regarda partir avec un drôle d'air.

En pénétrant dans la pièce qui lui servait à la fois de bureau et de chambre Il sentit légèrement sa tête lui tourner. Se débarrassant de ses vêtements officielles il prit une douche puis enfila des habits plus simple, ceux qu'il mettait quand il était tranquillement chez lui. Il pris encore le temps de rédiger deux lettres. Une pour sa mère avec qui il était fâché depuis de trop nombreuses années et une autre à caractère beaucoup plus officiel.

_**Britannia le 14 avril 1914 ,**_

_**Moi, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, chevalier personnel de la princesse Cornélia Li Britannia et Commandant de la Garde impérial,e déclare endosser toute la responsabilité de l'attaque qui s'est déroulée contre le Palais impériale lors de la nuit du première anniversaire du couronnement de sa Majesté l'Impératrice Nanaly Vi Britannia. Mon manque de vigilance est la seule cause de cet attentat, la princesse ni aucuns de mes hommes ne doivent avoir à subir les conséquences de mon **__**incompétence.**_

Il cacheta la lettre et déposa l'enveloppe bien en évidence sur son bureau.

_De cette façon la noblesse ne pourra pas s'attaquer à la garde ou à la princesse sans manquer gravement de respect à l'impératrice._

Il s'assit sur son lit avec lassitude. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à effectuer la dernière partie de son plan. Il espéra avoir réussit à dire tout ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Cornélia dans le message qu'il lui avait fait passer. Il espéra surtout qu'elle comprendrait. Sans trop y croire cependant.

Il avait laissé son épée quelque part à côté du corps sans vie du marquis, là bas dans le parc, mais il possédait toujours le pistolet qu'il avait pris à ce dernier. Se sentant brusquement très fatigué, il s'allongea doucement en travers du matelas par égard pour ses côtes cassées, laissant l'arme s'échapper de sa main. Il commença à laisser vagabonder ses souvenirs. Puis, après un moment il se redressa sur son lit et retourna vers lui la gueule du canon. Plus rien ne le retenait en ce monde.

– … Hime-sama... je suis désolé.

* * *

– Princesse ! Princesse !

Cornélia se retourna avec brusquerie. Elle sortait d'une réunion particulièrement éprouvante avec de vieux nobles particulièrement pénibles et intégristes qui n'avait cesse de faire des sous entendus désagréable quant-à la responsabilité de la Garde lors de cette attaque nocturne. Elle ne savais même pas encore qui de ses hommes s'en était sorti ni si Guilford était rentré sain et sauf.

– Princesse, un message de votre chevalier.

Impatiente, la guerrière l'arracha presque des mains du jeune homme et le déplia d'un geste sec. Elle parcouru rapidement les lignes écrites à la va vite d'une main nerveuse, palissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait le message. Elle était de la couleur de la craie lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas de la page.

– Où se trouve Lord Guilford ?demanda t-elle avec brusquerie.

Le jeune soldat qui avait suivi son changement de couleur avec inquiétude ne pu que bredouiller.

– Il... Dans sa chambre, il a dit qu'il voulait se changer.

– Dans quel état était-il quand il vous a quitté ?

– Je ne sait pas. Il... il était un peu bizarre.

– Comment cela bizarre ?

– Heu... et bien... Il avait une drôle d'expression, et il ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai dit '' à tout à l'heure''.

Si Cornélia avait pu pâlir encore davantage elle l'aurait fait.

– Bon sang !

Et elle partit en courant dans les couloirs.

– Guilford ! Non !

* * *

**Et voilà qui conclu ce très long chapitre qui a mit aussi trèèèèèès longtemps à sortir ( encore pardon ). Il s'agissait de l'avant dernier ( snif, snif) et je voulais absolument qu'y figure tout les éléments que j'ai évoqué.**

**Au début je voulais que Guilford veuille se suicider parce qu'il refuse de mettre Cornélia dans une position délicate à cause de leur relation mais finalement j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu trop lâche et égoïste de sa part. Là il le fait pour protéger Cornélia des ragots, sauver ses hommes de la disgrâce et aussi pour que Nanaly puisse continuer à bénéficier d'un soutient sûr afin d'assurer l'avenir de son pays. Je trouve ça beaucoup plus classe.**

**Il y a aussi l'idée qu'il à beau être fort Guilford reste un homme. Il a enduré beaucoup de coup dur dans sa vie. Il est plus ou moins à bout de résistance et il ne veux pas que d'autres souffrent. C'est toujours injuste envers Cornélia ( désolé Cornélia ).**

**Lumière est faites sur cette affaire, mais la conclusion est encore à venir. Au prochain chapitre, vous saurez (enfin) ce que l'avenir leur réserve.**

**Comme toujours, Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée.**


End file.
